gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LM312V04 Victory Gundam
This article is about the mobile suit. For the anime series this unit is named after, see 'Mobile Suit Victory Gundam.'' The '''LM312V04 Victory Gundam is the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, most prominently piloted most by Uso Ewin until he acquired its successor, the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed around a Core Fighter base, the Victory Gundam consisted of a "Top Fighter" and "Bottom Fighter", each of which could be separated and docked with a Core Fighter or operated via remote control from another Core Fighter. This modular/docking design not only increased the chances of pilot survivability, thus allowing a pilot to continue fighting if part of his mobile suit was damaged or destroyed, but also allowed for replacement of destroyed modules mid-battle if needed. The LM312V04 Victory Gundam was the first mobile suit to incorporate the "Minovsky Flight" system, a miniaturized Minovsky craft system designed to keep the mobile suit hovering in mid-air at any altitude while maneuvering with its rocket and vernier thrusters. The Minovsky Flight technology would later serve as the basis for the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam's much more advanced "Minovsky Drive." Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The name "beam saber" is somewhat of a misnomer as, unlike other weapons with the word beam, the beam saber does not use mega-particles. Instead, it emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Minovsky particles are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the beam saber, which is recharged from the mobile suit's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. :The termination of the I-field along a solid contact surface allows the plasma to eat away at the offending material until the I-field reestablishes itself, allowing the weapon to "cut" through almost any target. Likewise, as the beam saber's I-field enclosure repels plasma, it not only keeps the blade's plasma in but also keeps plasma from another blade out allowing one beam saber to be used to block another. Since the containing fields can be formed into a variety of simple shapes, it is trivial to create exotic variants like the beam tomahawk, beam axe, beam naginata etc, even beam flag as a signaling device. :The LM312V04 Victory Gundam is equipped with four beam sabers stored in forearm recharge racks when not in use. ;*Beam Shield :A new protective device used by the mobile suits of the U.C. 0120 era. Thanks to their increased generator output, the scaled-down mobile suits of this era are able to use beam technology for defensive purposes. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. :The LM312V04 Victory Gundam is equipped with two beam shields, one stored in each forearm when not in use. The beam shields are also operable when the Top Fighter is operating independently. ;*Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Beam Pistol :An optional hand carried ranged beam weapon designed to be held and operated in a single hand. The beam pistol utilizes the same technology as the beam rifle, only built into a smaller casing. When not in use the beam pistols are stored on the Gundam's hardpoints. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle are can damage any ordinary armor that has not be specially treated to resist it. One of the more effective methods of blocking a beam rifle is to use a beam shield. When the technology became available it became standard for beam rifles to be powered by rechargeable energy caps that can be replaced mid-battle if they run out of power. ;*Vulcan Cannon :The vulcan cannon is a large hand-held shell-firing weapon. The ammunition is stored in a large drum and is chemically propelled at high speed down the revolving five-barrel barrel. ;*Javelin Beam Saber :A triple beam saber with long pole handle. The pole handle can be fold and stored on external hardpoints. System Features ;*Core Block System ;*Hardpoint :Hardpoints are multi-purpose storage racks designed to externally store any weapons or equipment that has been designed to be carried by a hardpoint. Hardpoints are standard equipment for all League Militaire mobile suits. The LM312V04 Victory Gundam is equipped with eight hardpoints, 4 located on arms in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on hip armor in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on the legs in mobile suit mode and on main body of Bottom Fighter. ;*Minovsky Flight System :The Minovsky Flight System is a mobile suit sized propulsion system developed from the Minovsky Craft System. Powered purely by the mobile suit's reactor, the flight system allows a mobile suit to hover in mid-air, essentially ignore the effects of gravity to a degree. This allows the mobile suit to main greater fuel efficiency as all fuel is directed to maneuvering. History By the late UC, The Earth Federation's faces a severe economic crisis, beacuse of that the only hope for freedom lay with the underground resistance organization known as the League Militaire. In UC 0153, the League Militiare launched its "Victory Project" from their Kolin factory near Eastern Europe's Point Kasarelia. Its main objective being to design and mass-produce advanced new mobile suits to counter the Zanscare Empire threat that had spread throughout the Earth Sphere. Named after the legendary Federation mobile suits of the past, their flagship mobile suit was dubbed the LM312V04 Victory Gundam and served as a symbol of freedom for the League Militaire forces. The original Victory Gundam design would also serve as the basis for the cheaper, non-transforming mass-produced LM111E02 Gun Ez. Variants |format=ul}} Picture Gallery lm312v04-corefighter.jpg|Core Fighter Lm312v04-topfighter.jpg|Top Fighter lm312v04-coretopfighter.jpg|Core Fighter docked with Top Fighter Lm312v04-bottomfighter.jpg|Bottom Fighter lm312v04-corebottomfighter.jpg|Core Fighter docked with Bottom Fighter V1-gundam-mode.jpg V1-gundam-tv.jpg V-gundam1.jpg Vgundam-uso.png V1-windfall.jpg|V Gundam art by Takayuki Nanase V-gundam-morishita.jpg|V Gundam art by Naochika Morishita lm312v04-beampistol.jpg|Beam pistol lm312v04-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle lm312v04-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber lm312v04-beamshield.jpg|Beam shield lm312v04-javelin.jpg|Javelin lm312v04-vulcancannon.jpg|Vulcan cannon Trivia *The ZAFT MS ZGMF-X56S Impulse from Gundam Seed Destiny borrows a lot of its design and coloring from victory gundam. From its core block system to its top and bottom flyer units. As well as the ability to change/repair parts mid battle. External Links *LM312V04 Victory Gundam on MAHQ.net